Talk:Halo: First Strike
Intro FYI, the Covenant beat us to Halo. Just puttin' that out there.HoM 04:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You should put in the control shceme like: x= melee, y=reload or whatever you want them to be. - Echo 1 02:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, change firefight to multiplayer. Firefight in ODST gets boring after a while, and is overall suckish. I think thats one of the reasons it went under so quickly. You need a bigger multiplayer platform, not a four person kill alien over and over again. Trust me, I'd rather player Halo 3 Online multiplayer than single ODST firefight. - Echo 1 02:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I just find firefight repetative. An online multiplayer lobby is the best way to get people to buy the game. By the way, (this can be taken as a joke) you can add my difficulty, Omega, to your game's difficulty levels. - Echoes are all you hear... 03:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You know, you could have firefight and ''online multiplayer. - Echoes are all you hear... 03:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Sona, you could make a section stating what the limited and legendary editions would include. Like legendary would include a the paperback novel Halo: First Strike and an action figure set of Blue Team plus interchangeable helmets and weapons. And yes I'd buy this too, as I am getting into Halo CE firefight maps! - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 21:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'd suggest setting the PC windows as XP, because I got Halo 2 vista and it didn't work. I went onto a forum and it sounds like hundreds of other people had the same problem. NOBLE Team Why do you have members of NOBLE in here? They died on Reach. -.- --Regal Zero 13:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Well in my game Six, Emile, and Jun are back. --Regal Zero 17:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes The Achievment for killing those 5 suicidal Grunts is a little bit wrong, just a little. They actually have the Canon name "Suicide Grunts". Referance = Halo Wars and Halo Wiki. "If there was no Life, would there not be Death?" -Mordant Song 03:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Could you reroute the halowiki links to halopedian.com? :Done (btw, sign your comments with ~~~~ at the end). By the way, have I ever mentioned how much I hate overhauling my articles? Is a more difficult campaign even possible? There is a mythic skull you know... --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :One thing that always annoyed me about Halo games is the fact that on higher difficulties, your allies are under par while enemies are more powerful. So the ones above Legendary will have Marines/Spartans gaining at least some more skill relative to enemies, not enough for you to become dependent on them, but enough so that it leans more towards individual player skill. Game :Sure, I'll see what I can do. And speaking of this game, I'm not sure when I'm actually going to finish it. I've left it to gather dust for a while now. Guess that's what happens when you start multiple articles at once and don't finish any of them :P Dos Pajaros Actual game (sort of) What if you got some pros at Halo: Custom Edition modding (like CMT) to make a few maps in Halo Custom Edition based on this. Or, why not make something like Halo: Zero? You can make this as long as you make no money off it. I would definatly help. I'm not CMT pro to anything, but I'm decent. We could also get some aninimators for cutscenes, and maybe upload cutscenes to YouTube, then have a point that says, "Watch Cutscene 5" or something like that. We could actually make a decent project out of this.--LaserFaceChurch (talk) 23:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, there's an interesting idea. I actually use Halo Custom Edition, not that I do any modding personally though. Still, if this turns into a project, I'd have to get a cast of voice actors and maybe put together some music too (more symphonic too, not just like the soundtrack list on this page). Still, it's a thought and I'll look into it sometime. Thanks :) 18:10, January 13, 2013 (EST) Hello. A year after posting that idea, I think we should get a team, and actually make this into a fan game. I think that would be great. I'll not be doing any modding, but I can be the composer (I've always wanted to compose for something like this) You know what another thing we could do is? Make a minecraft custom map. We have a weapons mod, and re texture the mobs to look like Halo enemies and what not. Like, a creeper could be one of the suicidal grunts with plasma grenades. Or, we could get a developers kit, like the Source SDK, Or the Unreal UDK. I just really thing we can do this. The hardest part is getting it off the ground. :) --LaserFaceChurch (talk) 01:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC)